<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born this way by Rougetitan8199</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656878">Born this way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougetitan8199/pseuds/Rougetitan8199'>Rougetitan8199</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outsiders One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pony is gay, Pony is in the closet for tiny bit in the beginning, accepting gang, based off of the show glee, pony can sing, the gang is impressed with his voice, unexpected way of coming out of the closet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougetitan8199/pseuds/Rougetitan8199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Roger's is having a talent show and the gang goes to see what talent is there but they get an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outsiders One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Born this way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glee club teacher stepped up to the microphone</p><p>"Hello everyone, my name is Keven Jackson and I am in charge of the glee club here. Each one of us deals with something we don't like or accept about ourselves, hope you enjoy."</p><p>Everyone applauded as the stage turned dark and a familiar voice to the gang was heard</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Just put your paws up</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>'Cause you were born this way baby"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The gang watched with equally shocked expressions when they saw Pony on stage wearing a blue and black plaid shirt with the one button in the middle buttoned blocking the black lettering that's on the white t-shirt underneath, with black skinny jeans and converse sneakers. </p><p>Two girls, one on both sides of the stage came across and walked to pony and turned with their backs facing the audience and one hand gripping Pony's shirt. When the beat dropped Pony's plaid shirt was pulled open revealing the black lettering saying "LIKES BOYS" </p><p>They began dancing before Anita starts singing and Pony noticed the gang in the back when Anita started singing he gave them a confused look because all of them aside from Dallas who just smirked were smiling at him. He saw Soda look behind them and was quickly doing something, Steve and Darry were looking over their shoulders while Twobit, Johnny, and Dally were watching Pony. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>in the glass of her boudoir"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Soda quickly turned around hitting Steve in the head with the poster and holding it up as they began dancing to Cordy's part.</p><p>"WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU!! :) <br/>
Love your best older brother "</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"She said, "Cause he made you perfect babe</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>So hold your head girl and you'll go far</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Listen to me when I say"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Pony smiled and pursed his lips to keep himself from laughing, the rest of the gang knew that face and looked at the poster that was still being held up and read the bottom. Twobit and Steve burst out laughing, getting dirty looks from some people, Johnny and Dally chuckled and Darry slapped soda upside the head with a small smile himself.<br/>
Pony watched the sign disappear and shook his head as he turned around and walked to the top of the steps singing with everyone else they then stood in a chorus line and finished the song.</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>"No matter gay, straight, or bi</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>lesbian, transgendered life</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born to survive</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>No matter black, white or beige</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>chola or orient-made</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born to be brave</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm beautiful in my way</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>'Cause God makes no mistakes</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Don't hide yourself in regret</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Just love yourself anf you're set</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>